It Can't Be True
by Settiai
Summary: Oz finds out what has been happening in Sunnydale.


Title: It Can't Be True  
  
Author: Settiai 

  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

  
Rating: PG

  
Spoilers: Possibly some from the last few episodes of Season Six - you know, where Willow's gone all evil.

Explanation: Based on the Challenge in a Can (http://www.dymphna.net/challenge) challenge: Oz, pencil, alive...

Summary: When Willow lets the dark magics consume her, a certain werewolf knows that something is wrong. However, nothing could have prepared him for the truth.

  
Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

  
E-mail: settiai@teenmag.com

*********************************************************************************

..._I know that something, somewhere, is wrong. The moon is darker than usual, more foreboding. And somehow, some way, I know that whatever is wrong involves Willow. I'm not sure what is going on, but this feeling that she is involved just won't go away. _

I would call Sunnydale, but I'm afraid that my calling would just make whatever is going on worse. Because of that, I've considered calling Angel in Los Angeles; however, one of my few friends there told me something about 'some vampire with a soul having his son kidnapped.' Considering the number of 'vampires with souls' in the world, I've decided to put off that call. Besides, I'm not sure I want to find out what Cliff meant by 'his son.' 

I think that tomorrow morning, I'm going to try calling Giles. I heard from one of my London contacts that he's back in England, and it seems that he might be the best - if not the only - source of information. Hopefully, by tomorrow, I'll know what's going on. And if my feeling are right.

*********************************************************************************

Oz slowly placed the phone back into its holder. Without saying a word, he stood up from his bed and walked over to the window of his small hotel room. For a moment he just stared out into the darkness of the night, a shocked expression on his face. 

Slowly, he let his eyes focus on the full moon shining brightly above him. His mind wasn't there though. It was thousands of miles away, in a small Californian town that just happened to be on top of a Hellmouth. After a few moments of just staring vacantly out the window, he turned and walked over to his bed. Wearily, with tears shining in his eyes, the young man sat down.

Sighing quietly, he grabbed a pencil off the rickety table beside the bed. For a moment he twirled it between his fingers, obviously upset about the news that he had gotten. After several minutes had passed, however, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a ragged-looking notebook. He gently placed the pencil to the paper and wrote down the date.

After writing that down, he gave one more look at the moon shining outside the window. His eyes shone like diamonds in the dim room, and for a moment it looked like he might transform into his werewolf form at that very moment. He looked away from the moon, however, and turned his attention back to the notebook in front of him. With a weary look in his eyes, a look that belonged on the face of someone much older than him, he started to write.

*********************************************************************************

__

...I've discovered from my contact that Giles hasn't been seen for several days now. That was all I needed to convince me that I needed to contact someone in Sunnydale. Earlier today, I put aside all of my misgivings and dialed the familiar phone number. Buffy's sister, Dawn, answered.

God, I can't believe that so much has happened since I was there last. Hell, I hadn't even known about Buffy's death - least of all Willow using dark magic to make her alive again. And the fact that they, instead of pulling her out of eternal torture, dragged her out of Heaven... I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for her. And the fact that she's been sleeping with Spike... 

And then there was the fact that Xander almost got married - almost being the important word there. I'm still having a hard time thinking about him leaving his fiance at the alter, especially considering her previous occupation.

I've been putting off writing down what the darkness I've been feeling is. I guess that I'm still in shock from it myself. First of all, there's the fact that the major bad guys in Sunnydale lately were three ex-high school geeks - who had no qualms about committing murder.

It's hard even now for me to think about Willow being in love with another woman. Even though, of course, the woman she loved is now dead. I only met her - Tara, I mean - once. Still, I guess - in a way - I was connected with her. We both were in love with Willow. Willow...

I still am having trouble believing what Dawn said about her. I was once her friend, her boyfriend, her lover... God, doesn't that mean that I know her better than almost anyone? Willow wouldn't have done what Dawn said she did. She couldn't have. I know that she couldn't have. It can't be true. I just know it...


End file.
